


Water

by Potato_Productions



Series: The Life of Rayla [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Almost Drowning, Drowning, Headcanon, Other, Pre-Canon, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Productions/pseuds/Potato_Productions
Summary: Rayla goes to the beach with her parents when disaster strikes, from that day forward Rayla is terrified of water





	Water

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit short but I do have a longer one planned! Also, I did upload this to another site found here: https://www.quotev.com/story/11534305/Rayla-s-Life/1

Rayla had been afraid of water from a very young age. When Runaan and Tinker took her in it was always a struggle to get the young girl into the tub. But eventually she came around to it, reluctantly of course.   
But Rayla never really explained why she was afraid of water, but she did remember why. When she was young her birth parents had gone on a family trip to the beach. Back then Rayla lived without any fear of the water.   
Her parents sat on the sand, watching her carefully as she splashed around in the shallow end. And then, before anyone could do anything a large wave crashed over her, sweeping her away. Rayla had a fighting spirit, and that's what she did, fought against the waves that were pushing her down and tossing her around. Rayla soon became exhausted from the struggle against the powerful sea. Rayla began to feel numb, water began to make its way into her lungs, her eyes drooped as her body burned as it begged her to fight. Weakly wiggling against the current she felt something else grab her, a pair of arms. Rayla was dragged up above the surface again, eyes squeezed shut as she sputtered and caughed. Another pair of arms scooped her up and away from the waves, Rayla managed to open her eyes for a brief moment as her mother brought her back to shore, catching a glimpse of the Ocean Elf who saved her before having to close her eyes due to the salty water dripping into them. Rayla could feel her mother's hand patting her back, encouraging her to cough up the water. In her state she couldn’t quite process anything, she couldn't tell if she was crying or if it was just ocean water dripping down her face, she couldn’t tell if someone was talking to her or if it was just general chatter, she couldn’t tell if she was actually clearing her lungs or if it was just spit.  
That day was one of the few day’s she allowed herself to be scared. 

Later that night her parents had did their best to try and console her. Both staying near her, holding her, and keeping her dry and far from water. That night she slept while clinging to her mother. That night, she grew terrified of water.


End file.
